Statue
by xiannnz
Summary: The 1st time I saw you was when you fell on top of me in a hole when I was napping. I was mesmerized by your beauty, then. Not that I would actually admit. But one thing, I could say,I never want to lose you.


Song Used; Statue – Lil' Eddie

* * *

_When a day is said and done,_

_In the middle of the night and you're fast asleep, my love._

_Stay awake looking at your beauty,_

_Telling myself I'm the luckiest man alive._

_'Cause so many times I was certain,_

_You were gonna walk out of my life. (Life)_

_Why you take such a hold of me girl,_

_When I'm still trying to get my act right?_

_What is the reason?_

_When you could really have,_

_Any man you want?_

_I don't see what I have to offer._

_I shouldn't be in season,_

_Guess you could see I had potential._

_Do you know you're my miracle?_

_I'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you,_

_Got me frozen in my tracks._

_So amazed how you take me back,_

_Each and every time our love collapsed._

_Statue, stuck staring right at you,_

_So when I'm lost for words,_

_Every time I disappoint you._

_It's just 'cause I can't believe,_

_That you're so beautiful._

_(Stuck like a statue)_

_Don't wanna lose you, no._

_(Stuck like a statue)_

_Ask myself why are you even with me?_

_After all the shit I put you through,_

_Why did you make your heart song with me?_

_It's like you're living in an igloo._

_But baby, your love is so warm,_

_It makes my shield melt down, (down)_

_And every time we're both at war,_

_You make me come around._

_What is the reason?_

_When you could really have,_

_Any man you want?_

_I don't see what I have to offer._

_I shouldn't be in season,_

_Guess you could see I had potential._

_Do you know you're my miracle?_

_I'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you,_

_Got me frozen in my tracks._

_So amazed how you take me back,_

_Each and every time our love collapsed._

_Statue, stuck staring right at you,_

_So when I'm lost for words,_

_Every time I disappoint you._

_It's just 'cause I can't believe,_

_That you're so beautiful._

_(Stuck like a statue)_

_Don't wanna lose you, no._

_(Stuck like a statue)_

_Every single day of my life,_

_I thank my lucky stars;_

_God really had to spend extra time,_

_When he sculptured your heart._

_'Cause there's no explanation,_

_Can't solve the equation._

_It's like you love me more than I love myself._

_I'm like a statue, stuck staring right at you,_

_Got me frozen in my tracks._

_So amazed how you take me back,_

_Each and every time our love collapsed._

_Statue, stuck staring right at you,_

_So when I'm lost for words,_

_Every time I disappoint you._

_It's just 'cause I can't believe,_

_That you're so beautiful._

_(You are the reason,)_

_Stuck like a statue._

_(The reason for living,)_

_Don't wanna lose you, no._

_(The reason for breathing.)_

_Stuck like a statue._

_(You're so beautiful,)_

_And you're so beautiful._

_(And I want you to feel it.)_

_Stuck like a statue._

_('Cause so bad I'm needing)_

_Don't wanna lose you, no._

_(You're the reason for breathing.)_

_Stuck like a statue._

_(You're so beautiful.)_

_When a day is said and done,_

_In the middle of the night and you're fast asleep, my love._

_I'm the luckiest man alive_

* * *

It's 11.30 in the night, when everyone should be sleeping. I lay beside you awake, staring at your beautiful face, telling myself I'm the luckiest man alive. When I'm with Easter, I tried to make you hate me so you won't be in more trouble as you already are, joining the Guardians. I tried and tried and tried but you always seem to care for me when you saw me hurt.

I feel determined to make you hate me so that you would stay away from me but you know what? At the same time, I was hoping that you wouldn't. I guess I am selfish.

But still I can't help thinking, why do you stick with me all the time when I'm still a mere puppet for Easter?

What is the reason, you chose me when you really could've any guy you want? Kiddy King, Samurai Guy, Girly-boy. They all used to love you, but you chose me.

I hurt a lot of people before and I'm scared to get hurt. I don't see what you see in me. I'm just happy about one thing, that you're able to see how much I love you.

Do you know you're my miracle?

The 1st time I saw you was when you fell on top of me in a hole when I was napping. I was mesmerized by your beauty, then. Not that I would actually admit.

But one thing, I could say,

I never want to lose you.

I ask myself, why are you with me after all the stuffs I put you through? I nearly made all your friends hate you and don't forget when I almost killed you in my Death Rebel mode yet, you saved me. You didn't care I'm the 'Black Cat of Misfortune'. You treat me as a normal person.

Your kindness and love makes my shield melt down. I never thought someone could do that, before I meet you. Every time when I'm in my stubborn stage, you make me come around. Like that time, when Utau is going out with Kukai.

Every day, I think about how lucky I am to have you. Your heart believes there's good in everyone's heart. I wonder how much extra time, god had to spent when he sculptured your heart.

It feels like, you love me more than I love myself.

You're the reason for living, for me to keep on breathing. I want you to know that nothing can ever replace you. I never want to lose you, not ever.

A soft smile embraced on my face as I stared at your face, one last time this day. Memorizing every part of you once again.

The clock beeped to inform us that a day is done and a new day has begun.

I fell asleep with my last thought.

_'I'm the luckiest man alive.'_

* * *

OKAYYY! This didn't come out as good as I thought. D: Oh well… Anyway, this is my 1st song fic O: so yea…

I know it's short and all but my ideas flowed out as soon as I reached home. D:

I know that Ikuto is a little OOC and all but I'm not good at portraying a character's view xD But on the other hand, I still think Ikuto would ask these questions since he's a kinda negative person? O:

I know, I messed up at the end since I couldn't think of how to continue but w/e.

Anyway, Review? (:


End file.
